Systematic Errors
by SodaPopWrites
Summary: CyberLife has decided to deploy another advance prototype of the RK-series to assist the DPD on their uprising Deviant cases in Detroit. Despite already deploying a RK800 prototype to help, the higher ups of CyberLife decided that it would be in best interest to deploy the newest model they have been working on to assist and to surveillance the RK800.
1. Activation

**ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ**

 **CYBERLIFE TOWER, DETROIT**

 **ᴅᴀᴛᴇ**

 **AUGUST 23RD, 2038**

 **ᴛɪᴍᴇ**

 **AM 09:37:03**

"Is the android ready to be tested Doctor?" A cold yet firm voice pipped as the said doctor seemed to flinch from the woman's tone.

"Yes. The RK850 is ready to be tested, ma'm." The woman hummed as her eyes stared at the deactivated android in front of her. It was no surprise the machine looked so human-like. It's skin was in a reflection of [Skin color] with some minor 'imperfection' details on it to give the machine more human-like features. Perfectly styled [Hair color] with some loose hair strands here and there on it's head and a plain white uniform with the CyberLife logo was clothed on the machine's form.

To her, the machine in front of them could be easily pass as an ordinary human if it wasn't for the small LED on the right side of it's head. Giving away that this 'person' was an android.

"Good." Rose, the new CEO of CyberLife said as she look briefly from the male doctor who was behind the control panels, already powering up the android. Switching back her gaze in front of her, her red colored lips formed in a firm line as she stared at the machine. The dull LED flickered from blue to red a few times as the male doctor stood aside the female CEO, patiently waiting for the android's activation.

James, the name of the doctor was head of the operation of the android's existence couldn't help but feel excitement. He was given the opportunity to create the newest advance prototype model of CyberLife and he was very proud on how the android came out. Staring at the android, a grin formed on his lips as he saw the LED turned fully blue.

 **C Y B E R L I F E ɪɴᴄ.**

 **MODEL RK850**

 **SERIAL#: 347 034 422**

 **BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483**

 **REBOOT. . .**

 **MEMORY RESET**

 **LOADING OS. . .**

 **SYSTEM INITIALIZATION. . .**

 **CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS. . . OK**

 **INITIALIZATION BIOSENSORS. . . OK**

 **INITIALIZATION AI ENGINE. . . OK**

 **MEMORY STATUS. . .**

 **ALL SYSTEMS OK**

 **READY**

Slowly, as it's systems were fully online. The android's optical units opened, it's visionary sensors was slowly adjusting each blink it took. A few seconds past, it finally saw the clear image of the white lab and the two beings standing in front of it. One seemed to smile as they saw it's activation while the other seemed to crossed their arms. An unimpressived look on their face.

"It seems like it's activated, Doctor. Now for the test run to see if it really works." Rose said as she stared at the activated android. James nodded as he quickly ran to control panel where he put his clipboard and immediately took it. Hurrying himself back to where he was standing moments ago as he took out his pen out from the white lab coat's pocket. With a fake cough, the male was ready.

"Can you hear me?" James started as he waited for the android to answer. "Yes." It's voice, just like it's appearance, it was also human-like. Rose took note of it as she seemed to look at it curiously while she took a step forward. Wanting to see what will happen. "Proceed, Doctor."

"R-right." James said as he let out a fake cough and continued the test. "I.D."

"R-K-8-5-0"

"Serial number?"

"3-4-7-0-3-4-4-2-2"

Looking down at his clipboard, James then gazed at the android in front of him as he asked for it to move it's head. "Can you move your head?" Slowly, the RK850 did as told. Moving it's head from side to side as it's eyes momentarily scanned the area it was in. Muttering a small incoherent words to himself, James checked something on his clipboard. He then peered at the android again. "Your eyes now."

It did as what it was told. Looking from side to side, up and down and then blinked it. "Surveical and optical animation, check."

"RK850, give me your initialization text." The android's LED flickered yellow for a second as it processed his commands. After processing the command, the android's LED turn back to blue. Giving a dull smile as it answered James' command.

"Greetings, I am a beta RK850 android, a detective and a medic. I am made for negotiation, interrogation, lab testing, filing, and medication." James nodded from it's answer as he wrote down on his clipboard. The female CEO beside him peered at the android as she waited for it to continue.

"I do not need to be fed or recharged, I am equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for 173 years." Rose hummed as she stared at the android. James paused his writings for a bit as he briefly look at the woman beside him. Waiting for her to say something. For a moment, there was silence as the android in front of them waited for their commands. James was about to say something until Rose pipped in. "What else can you do?"

"I have all the capabilities of a modern house android. I can cook, clean, handle children, organize appointments and meetings, in over 1,500 languages, and I am entirely at the disposal as a sexual partner. Need a mission, call for it." The android said as it gave a small wink in the end. Rose seemed to rose an eyebrow at the second to the last part of the answer of the android. Looking beside her, she gave the doctor a questioning stare.

"Did it just gave a wink, Doctor?" James gave an uneasy laugh as he continue to write down on his clipboard, not answering the CEO's questionic stare. Muttering small incoherent words to himself as he avoided the female's stare boring onto his head.

Rose rolled her eyes at the male as she set her gaze and continue to look at the android. "It's initialization and memorization functions seemed to be optical. Now for some of it's locomotive functions." James pointed out as he proceed the test. "Can you move your arms?"

Slowly, the RK850 raised both of it's arms, moving it's head from side to side to see it's movement. It slowly closed one of it's hand and opened it again, doing the same process on the other as it stared at it's limbs movement. James nodded his head at what he saw as he check something on his clipboard again.

"Upper limb connection, check." A smile formed on the doctor's lips as the test was so far doing well. Looking at the CEO beside him, he saw how the woman look at the android with a bit of interest in her eyes that made him grin triumphantly.

It was no secret the CEO of CyberLife was hard to pleased woman. Many tried and few were successful on pleasing the female from their ideas and inventions. So, James seeing her interested on his creation was rather a big achievement. A cough broke the doctor from his thoughts as Rose looked at him with an impatient stare. "So, are we going to continue or not, Doctor? I don't have all day."

"A-ah yes!" Looking back at his clipboard, James let out a sigh as he gaze back at the android. "Say something in German."

"Grüße, ich bin ein beta RK850 android, eine detektiv und eine medic. Ich bin für verhandlungen, verhör, lab testen, einreichung und medikamente. Ich nicht, müssen sie obligatorisch zugeführt oder aufgeladen, ich bin mit einem quantic batterie das macht mich autonome für 173 jahren. Ich habe alle funktionen eines modernen haus android. Ich kann cook, sauber, griff kinder, organisieren termine und tagungen, in mehr als 1,500 sprachen, und ich bin völlig zur verfügung als sexuelle partner. Benötigen eine mission, rufen sie dafür."

"Good. Now say it in French."

"Ealutations, je suis un bêta RK850 android, un détective et un infirmier. Je suis fait de négociation, interrogatoire, laboratoires d'essai, dépôt, et des médicaments. Je ne pas besoin d'être nourris ou rechargée, je suis équipé d'un quantic batterie qui me fait autonome de 173 ans. Je l'ai tous les capacités d'une maison moderne android. Je peux faire cuire, propre, poignée enfants, organiser des nominations et des réunions, en plus de 1,500 langues, et je suis tout à fait à la disposition en tant que partenaire sexuel. Besoin d'une mission, appeler pour elle."

James grin largen as he happily checked the things on his clipboard. The female beside him didn't say anything as she just stood there and took note on what was happening in front of her. James never took mind on the CEO's quietness and continued on with the android's test. "Okay, now sing something in Japanese." Rose took note of the joy on the doctor's voice. Narrowing her eyes to glance at the male beside her.

The android's LED flickered yellow for a bit on James' command. In a few seconds, it did what it was told. Singing an old Japanese song.

"Ue o muite arukō

Namida ga koborenai youni

Omoidasu haruno hi

Titoribocchi no yoru" The android's voice was rather pleasant to hear as it sung, it's voice already auto-tuned to match the tempo of the song it picked. As it was singing, it had made human-like gestures as it closed it's eyes and continued the song.

"Ue o muite arukō

Bijinda hoshi o kazoete

Omoidasu natsuno hi

Hitoribocchi no yoru" As it finished singing, it opened it's eyes and went back to having a stiff-like posture as it waited for new orders.

"Multilingual verbal expression, check." James said as he written down something on his clipboard. With a grin, he nodded and gestured the android to walk. "Go ahead, take a few steps."

The RK850 looked at it's legs for a bit until it slowly raised it's right foot and took a step, repeating the action on it's other leg as it began to walk around. The android did raised it's arms to execute more actions and twirled around to show the fluidity of it's movement. After a few more on walking and moving, the RK850 stopped and went back to it's original place. James hummed as he checked on his clipboard. "Locomotion, check. Looks like were done!"

"It seemed like the RK850's systems are working perfectly." Rose said as she uncrossed her arms. Already saw what she needed to confirm the RK850's project was a success, the first part that is. The CEO began to turn away and walked towards the exit of the lab.

"Doctor, prepare the RK850 on the second part of it's test. CyberLife will send it out on a test run of it's skills outside the field later this day." As that sentence left the female CEO's lips, James' eyes widen as he immediately turn to look at the woman behind him, walking away. "B-but he is still not ready yet! He's only been online this day!" James reasoned as he started to walk towards the female CEO in a hurry. James saw the female momentarily paused on her steps.

" _'He'_ , Doctor?" James froze. 'Shit.' He messed up. Rose turned her head to the side to side-glance the frozen doctor behind her. A frown on her lips as she gave a glare to the male. "Might I remind you that it's not human, Doctor."

James flinched as he look away from her stare. "Or the matter of fact, it's _not_ alive in the first place." Her tone was cold as she faced forward and began to walk towards the exit again. "The RK850 _will be_ sent out and _will be_ tested today, James." The CEO gave one final glance as she then left the lab with a slam on the door.

James let out the air he was unconsciously holding as he raised his hand and messed his hair. A sigh left his lips as he looked at the emotionless android behind him. "This always happens, huh?" James muttered as he slowly walked in front of the activated android. It's emotionless [Eye color] eyes bore into his own as a sad smile formed on his lips. "Looks like you'll be taken away from me... Again..."

With a sigh, James took a step back as he look at the android. Taking the android's appearance as he softly smiled. "Let's name you, shall we?"

"RK850, register your name."

James paused for a bit as he thought of a name for his creation. Looking at the android again, he raised his hand and caressed the android's cheek. "[Name]. Your name's... [Name]." He softly said as he took his hand away and step back a bit. He saw the LED of the android flickered yellow to it's calming blue.

"My name is [Name]."


	2. Coded Choices

ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

CYBERLIFE TOWER, DETROIT

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ

AUGUST 23RD, 2038

ᴛɪᴍᴇ

PM 04:27:08

"Alright, this may hurt a bit." James softly said as he took off the back piece of metal on the android's head and carefully putting it on the steel table beside him. James' eyes momentarily look at the android's form that was sitting rather stiffly on a stool, wanting to see if it expressed an emotion. Anything at all. James let out a small sigh as he saw nothing but a blank look on the android. Despite the back of it's scalp open as the doctor did took it off to insert some adjustments on it, the android seemed indifferent.

"It is alright. I do not feel any pain as you do not equipped me with pain receptors, Doctor." James let out another sigh on the android's answer as he maneuvered himself to have a better access on it's scalp. Shaking his head as he continue to prod inside the android's head, carefully not to touch the other components inside as he inserted a small disk on the android's central processing unit to modify it's system for tomorrow's test run.

"Yes, but I just wanted to let you know." James softly said. The android kept quiet, making the doctor frown a bit. James slowly tried to connect the disk on [Name]'s central system as he shifted his gaze on the holographic computer screen on the metallic table beside him. He momentarily gazed at the digital numbers of the clock on the monitor and his frown deepen, remembering what happened a few hours ago.

True to their word. CyberLife did wanted to sent out the newly activated RK850 for a test run on it's system and capabilities. The doctor was rather against on it and begged for them to deploy the android another day as he stated that he had to adjust some stuff on the RK850 and also, to insert graphic interface, Zen Garden and Amanda inside the android's mindscape.

The higher ups of CyberLife agreeded on his request with a bit of conflict in interest at first but nevertheless, James still had time to enjoy his moment with his creation before CyberLife had to take and deploy it the following day.

James frowned when he remembered the argument and begging he did that day earlier. He was so desperate to at least have a bit of time to grasp his creation for even a small fraction of time until it would be taken away from him.

It was not the first time the higher ups of CybeLife had done that as many other engineers that worked there had their creation taken away to be mass produced. The only difference between James and them is that they did not mind the work they did were to be taken away from them. Either way, James wanted to at least spend time with the android, even if it's just for a little bit.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" [Name]'s voice snapped James out of his thoughts as the doctor look at the back of the android's open head. He seemed to unconsciously finished inserting the device inside while he was in his own thoughts.

"Doctor?" James immediately sent a small smile on the android despite it was not looking at his direction.

"Yes, I'm fine." He softly said as he turn his body around to face the table beside him and immediately took action on typing on the holographic keyboard to input the needed codes to start up the android's modifications.

The doctor's gaze shifted a bit on the stiffly sitted android, who was only looking at what was in front of it rather emotionless. James seemed to feel uneasy as he was rather unsettled to see the android seemed to not take mind that the back of it's skull was missing and was displaying one of the vital and fragile parts of it's existence, the Mind Palace.

Shaking his head, he went back to gazing at the holographic screen and type the codes he needed to modify the RK850. A few minutes past, only the small noise of the doctor's typing can be heard in the lab and it made James uneasy. The silence was suffocating him and he didn't like it one bit. Sparing another glance at the android behind him, the doctor seemed to be surprised as he saw the android was looking at him.

"I-is there a pro-"

"My scanners indicates that you are experiencing high levels of stress. Is there anything probleming you to cause you have such levels of stress?" [Name]'s voice made the doctor flinch a bit. It was so robotic. Despite the android was made with human-like attributes and even sounded like a human, it was dull and void of any emotion. Making James remember that it's in the android's program to 'worry' as it was a prototype medic after all.

James gave a small smile as he waved off what the android had said and continued on with his work. "Don't worry about it. It's normal." The RK850 seemed to furrow it's brow. It's LED flickered yellow for a bit as it processed what the doctor had said.

"It is not advisable to have such high levels of stress, Doctor." James softly sighed as he shake his head from what the android had said. He turn his head around and just gave the peering android a smile. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

It was quiet as the android did not pressure the doctor's health again, although it was taking a mental note to remind the male to take care of himself later. James seemed to be a bit tense on the awkward silence that abruptly appeared again. His thoughts were all around him as he wished the android continued to talk or ask questions. Anything to escape the silence but alas, it did not said anything else and just kept quiet.

Minutes past until James couldn't really take the silence anymore. The doctor let out a frustrated sigh as he stopped encoding and tried to search around for his phone. Muttering small curses as he did. "Where is it..."

The small commotion of the doctor made the android look back at his direction. Tilting it's head as it's LED flickered yellow while it watched what the male was doing. "Is there something wrong, Dr. Morrison?"

James turned his head towards the android's direction when he heard the android asked and immediately shook his head as he gave a smile. "Nothing's wrong, [Name]. I'm just trying to find my phone to play some tunes as I work." He explained as he noticed the android was already standing up and was keeping mind on it's still half opened scalp.

"Do you require assistance, Doctor?" James smiled as he nodded his head. "If you wouldn't mind. Yes, I do." The android's LED blinked yellow for a second to register James' command as it then nodded it's head. "Very well."

｢ FIND DR. MORRISON'S PHONE ｣

The android walked towards where James was as it scanned the area to find the missing device. It's objectives always reminding what it needed to do each scan it took. The LED of the android flickered yellow for a second as it stood in front of the metallic table where James' was at, also trying to look for his phone as he mutters small incoherent words although the android fully heard it since it's hearing was much more advance than a human.

"God... I swear I put that here... Where is it, damn it." The android did not mind the constant muttering of the doctor as it's [Eye color] eyes scanned the messy table. Scanning every item it saw was deemed important by it's program for future use and to find the objective phone. It momentarily paused as it held it's gazed on a black colored device that was hiding behind some stray files.

[ ] ᴀɴᴀʟʏᴢᴇ

[ ] ᴀɴᴀʟʏᴢᴇ

27%

SYNC IN PROGRESS

56%

SYNC DONE

74%

COLLECTING DATA

96%

PROCESSING DATA

100%

PROCESSING DATA

PHONE

ᴍᴏᴅᴇʟ ᴄʟᴘ ᴊ7 #016 815 145

ᴏʀɪɢɪɴ: ᴄʏʙᴇʀʟɪғᴇ

The android's LED flickered yellow as it processed the information it received. After it gathered all the information on the device, it's LED went back to blue. Coming closer to the side where it saw the device, the android lean a bit as it carefully shuffled the files away. Once it saw the see through glass of the device, the android slowly picked it up as it's LED blinked yellow for a few seconds then returned to it's natural blue hue. It's objectives updated as it did.

｢ DR. MORRISON'S PHONE FOUND ｣

⸢ [ REPORT TO DR. MORRISON ] ⸥

Already gotten new objectives to follow, the android straightened it's form as it held the glass like device carefully on it's hand. Looking around the area to find the doctor only to see him on the other side of the room, still frantically searching for his phone which was now in the hands of the android. Immediately knowing where the James' location is, the RK850 model began walking towards the doctor's direction.

The android seemed to caught on James' incoherent mutterings again and it tilted it's head a bit on what it heard as it walked toward the doctor. "Damn it. I'm so stupid to forget where my phone is. God damn i-"

"Doctor?"

James momentarily paused his mini break down when he heard the android's voice asking for his attention. Looking at the direction of the voice, James saw the android standing a few feet away with the missing device on it's hand.

"I have found the device you are looking for." The android reported as it held the phone up for the male to see. James immediately walked towards the android as he took his phone.

"Thank you! God I don't know what'll happen if you haven't found this, [Name]!" The doctor happily stated as he swiped the device's screen and immediately went to the music app as it unlocks to browse to the songs and picked one. The android nodded it's head as it gazed towards James' form which was now walking towards the metallic table again.

｢ FOLLOW DR. MORRISON ｣

Getting new objectives, the android did as it walked towards the doctor who was now seemed happily connecting the device to the lab's system. Scanning the doctor, the android noted how the male's stress levels decreased as he looked at his phone then to the holographic screen. The android's audio processors heard the soft tune of the music that James' picked as his phone was connected to the lab's sound system for the music to play.

28%

SYNC IN PROGRESS

56%

SYNC DONE

71%

COLLECTING DATA

96%

PROCESSING DATA

100%

PROCESSING DATA

THE SCIENTIST

ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ʙᴀʟʟᴀᴅ

ʀᴇʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ - 2002

The android looked at the doctor again as it finished processing the song choice. It seemed to made the android rather perplexed to found out the male enjoyed those kinds off music, especially an out dated one at that, but it made no comment. Shifting it's arms to put behind it's back while it waited for the doctor to finish encoding it's new modifications on it's system. The RK850 stood there and occasionally looked around it's surroundings.

As the android just stood there stiffly, James began working again after he connected his phone to the lab's sound system and played the song. He seemed more relaxed as he began typing the missing codes for awhile as he occasionally look behind him to see the android just standing, rather stiffly yet awkwardly he noted which made a smile appeared on his face.

He saw the android looked at the area, scanning to familiarize it's surroundings. Shaking his head, the doctor went back to work. A small frown on his lips as he focused on the holographicscreen. 'The faster I finish, the faster I get to spend time with him until she activates...'

ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

CYBERLIFE TOWER, DETROIT

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ

AUGUST 23RD, 2038

ᴛɪᴍᴇ

PM 11:24:47

James softly smiled as he saw the android picked up one of the pen on the messy desk and began inspecting it. James had already finished the modifications hours ago and was now just teaching the RK850 things that he wanted it to understand and know.

The android's back scalp was attached to it's head again, the synthetic [Skin color] and neatly styled [Hair color] was switched on when it's back scalp was attached. To say the least, James was relieved on the android's appearance now as it's not missing any parts.

Shaking his head, the doctor got up from his seat and walked towards the android. "You know, you could do tricks with that." He softly said as he was beside the android. Taking the pen away from the RK850's grasp and tried to do a pen spin on it with a bit of difficulty. James laughed when the pen fell down the floor as he did not succeed on doing the trick.

The doctor softly laugh as he picked up the fallen pen on the floor. As he stood up, he gazed at the RK850 that was watching his every movement. It's LED flickered yellow for a bit as it's eyebrows furrowed. Straightening his form, James held the pen towards the android with a smile. "How about you try?" He said as he urged the android.

"Pardon me, Dr. Morrison, but I do not understand on what's the use of doing such actions." James smile seemed to falter a bit until he shook his head and just held the pen closer to the android.

"Come on, [Name]. Doing pen tricks can be beneficial. Like, it can advance your motoric motion and reaction time!" The doctor said as he saw the LED of the android switched yellow for a bit as it processed what he said. James' smile widen when he saw the android took the pen off his hands.

"If you say so, Doctor." The android said as it connected to the web, it's LED flickered yellow then to blue after minutes. With already have information on scanning the web with all the possibilities of 'pen tricks', the android did what it seemed like the easiest and the exact same trick that his creator failed to do, a pen spin.

James couldn't help but smile as he saw the android did the pen spin on it's hand. It was rather amusing to see the android did the tricks so skillfully with accurate precision of time and actions despite the android doing it for the first time. With a chuckle, he went back to his chair and just sat there as he watch the android did more tricks on the pen.

As he watched the android, he couldn't help but remember and feel the dread on what will happen in the next couple of hours. CyberLife would take the android away then and he would be stuck with helping on mass producing his creation incase it deactivates in any mission.

The thought of [Name] dying made James' heart clench in pain and worry. Biting the bottom of his lip, the doctor snapped out of his thoughts when the same android he thought off was standing in front of him. Holding out the pen it was doing tricks awhile ago towards him.

"I have done all the tricks on the pen, Doctor. Is there anything else would you like for me to do?" James shook his head as he took a hold of the android's hand where the pen was and just held it. Closing the palm of the hand as he stared at the android's [Eye color] eyes.

"Keep it. I have more pens here to use anyways, so keep it." He softly said as he hesitantly let go of the android's hand.

"I know you don't really need a pen to use but I want you to keep it. Use it to enhance your motoric skills." James said as he smiled. He saw the android nodded it's head as it put the pen on the small pocket located on the right side of the plain white shirt it was wearing.

Looking at the holographic monitor, James saw the time and he shook his head. 'I should probably debrief him on his mission... I hope nothing wrong will happen...' The doctor thought as he looked again at the android's face.

"[Name, how about we debrief your upcoming... Test..." The said android nodded it's head on what James had said. "That would be a wise decision, Doctor." James gave a smile as he turned his swiveled his chair to face the table as he slowly typed on the keyboard.

"Alright, your first mission is to test out your capabilities on your 'medic' function, [Name]." James started as he briefly look at the android behind him and then continued to type again. Trying to find the files on his computer. "You will be finishing a deviant case. The accident happened a few days ago," the doctor paused a bit as he tried to remembered the date he was talking about.

"August 15, and your job is to help the victim recover from their... Trauma..." James continued as he finally found the file he was looking for on his computer. A small frown on his lips as he opened the file and saw the photo of the victim. Briefly scanning it until he turned his chair again and faced the android who was patiently waiting for him to finish briefing it's mission.

"[Name, I want you to succeed this... Please..." James softly muttered as he saw the LED of the android flickered yellow. It nodded it's head as the LED was back to it's calming blue hue. The android looked at James in the eyes as it gave it's reply.

"I will not fail, Dr. Morrison."

"I know..."

ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

CYBERLIFE TOWER, DETROIT

ᴅᴀᴛᴇ

AUGUST 24TH, 2038

ᴛɪᴍᴇ

AM 07:25:02

It was time. James couldn't help but look in worry as he stood beside the RK850 who was dressed rather differently than couple of hours ago. Instead of the standard white colored uniform it wore when it was activated, the android wore a semi-formal dark jacket, a white dress shirt and a dark tie accompanying it. To finish up it's look, it wore dark pants and black tailored shoes.

The jacket it wore carried the identifications that it was an android. The blue armband wrapped on it's right arm and the blue triangle on it's left breast while on the right, it's model and serial number was imprinted. On the back, it still had the blue triangle in the center and above it had a large 'ANDROID' imprinted while on the bottom of the triangle had it's model, RK850.

To say the least, the RK850 had change before standing beside it's creator with an indifferent look on it's face. Arms behind it's back as it waited patiently for the orders it'll be given.

James bit his bottom lip as he look at the android beside him. "[Name]..." Hearing it's name called by it's creator, [Name] turn it's head towards it's right where James was standing and asked, "Is there something you need, Doctor?"

He bit his bottom lip again as he look at the android with worried eyes. "I... I-i..." Licking his chapped lips, he stared at the android's dull [Eye color] eyes and gave a small forced smile.

Waiting for the doctor's answer, the android tilted it's head a bit as it was about to asked the doctor again when James suddenly grabbed on it's shoulders and looked onto it's eyes.

"Please... B-be careful..." James softly said as he didn't break eye contact from the android which it's LED flickered yellow for a second until it went to it's natural blue hue. The android seemed to open it's mouth to reply to James but then kept quiet as it heard footsteps approaching.

"I advised you to not get any attachment to it, James." The said male froze as he immediately let go of the android and snapped his head to the direction of the voice, only to see the female CEO standing with her arms crossed. Looking at him and the android that went back it's original posture which was just standing stiffly while it's arms behind it's back and waited for the female's order.

"I-it's not... It's not it..." Rose gave an unimpressived stare at the doctor as she started to get closer to the duo. Red colored lips in a thin line as stood in front of the doctor and android. Giving a stare to the doctor who was fidgeting on his spot until she shifted her gaze to the RK850.

"RK850, you are immediately dispatched on your first mission that will serve also as a test on your

... Capabilities..." Rose started as she momentarily paused and looked at the androandh to seandhead to toe to see the new get up it wore. Bringing back to what she had to say, she stared at the android's eerily human-like [Eye color] eyes with her own narrowed ones.

"There would be a cab already waiting for you to arrive at your destination. Just ride it and you will be debriefed of your very first mission and test." The female CEO finished as she gave one last look on the android then switched to the doctor who immediately looked down on the floor.

Clicking her tongue, Rose turned her heel and started to walked towards the doors of the lab. As she arrived at the door, she momentarily paused as she looked back to give a long lasting stare to the android.

"Make sure to not fail." The cold tone on her voice made James turn his head to the android beside him. The RK850's reply was only a nod to the female who then turned her head back when she gave her command and continued to walk out the room.

The doctor let out a breathe he was unconsciously holding as he rubbed his hands together from the nervousness he had felt. Shifting his gaze to the android, James saw the said RK850 was already walking towards the lab's doors. Biting his bottom lip, James hesitated to say something. As the android was about to open the door, it turned it's head around when James shouted it's name. "Is there something you need, Doctor?"

James let out a sigh as he gave a soft smile to the RK850. "Nothing, just... Just be safe..." The android's LED swirled yellow for a moment as it's eyebrows furrowed. A confused look plastered on it's face for a minute until it went back to it's emotionless state. The android's answer seemed to make James' smile falter as the doctor bit his bottom lip more harshly. "I am a mere android, Doctor. It is advisable as you do not get attached like what Ms. Foster had stated."

Already giving a reply to James had said. [Name] opened the door and stepped out, giving a nod as it bid James good bye. "Good bye, Dr. Morrison."

The tone of the android's voice lack emotion at all making James look down on the white tiled floor of the lab as he heard the metal door shut. Closing his eyes, he left out a sigh as he raised his head and stared at the metal door with sadness on his eyes. "Yeah... G... Good bye..."

The heels of the android's shoes clicked on the floor as it walked around the halls of the large building of CyberLife Tower. Scanning it's surroundings, the RK850's LED whirled to yellow as it had gotten an objective.

｢ ARRIVE AT MISSION DESIGNATION ｣

⸢ EXIT CYBERLIFE TOWER ⸥

With objectives in mind, [Name] started to scan around to search for the elevator. After awhile, the android found the elevator and immediately went inside on it. It was empty beside the android there as it turned to the control panel located on the right side of the lift and pressed the ground level button. It went back to it's rigid posture as it patiently waited for it to arrive down the floors.

[Name] stood still as it looked at the changing numbers above the glass doors as each floor it passed. The blue numbers going down each second until it finally stopped with it stopping to "1" and a soft ding echoed on it's surroundings. The elevator doors automatically opened as the android looked at the almost half empty floor until it went out and turned it's head from side to side, scanning the area until it saw two large glass doors that lead outside the building.

The android started to walked towards the glass doors direction as it then automatically opened and [Name] went out. [Name] scanned the area until it saw the Detroit Taxi waiting for it's passenger which was the Rk850 a few meters away from the tower's entrance.

"Hurry now, [Name]..."

｢ ARRIVE AT MISSION DESIGNATION ｣

⸢ EXIT CYBERLIFE TOWER ⸥

⸢ [ USE DETROIT TAXI TO DESIGNATED LOCATION ] ⸥

[Name] went towards the autonomous vehicle with a calm pace. When it arrived beside the cab, the vehicle immediately slided it's door open to the side for the android to get in. Already inside the vehicle with it's posture rigid as ever, [Name] clasped it's hands and put it on it's lap as the android scanned the interior design of the vehicle as the door shut tight and the engine immediately came alive and started to drive away from the area.

The ride was quiet as the android looked in front of it with an indifferent look on it's face. After awhile, it's LED blinked yellow as the android closed it's eyes. The android was already on stasis mode to meet the A.I. that James installed on it awhile ago.

[Eye color] eyes opened as the RK850 looked around the area only to see it was standing in some sort of garden. There were plants surrounding the area and seemed to be a lake in the middle of the place where slabs of quartz and marble to create a bridge to the largest stone structure in the middle of the lake and also stepping stones around the area.

There were a lot of trees and floral plants aswell that made the garden look beautiful to the eyes. The android took notice some doves were there aswell, pecking on the stoned path as some flew away. Their wings making sounds that somehow echoed the area, a calming area it was. The android stood still for awhile until an objective was presented to it.

｢ FIND AMANDA ｣

The android scanned the area as it started to walk around in search of 'Amanda' as what it's objectives have told. Following a path on it's right side, [Name] walked towards the bridge that lead to the large structure in the middle of the lake. Walking in the center with a calm pace as to not fall on the lake as it then arrived at the large structure. It seemed like the android's hunch to start on finding Amanda was right as it saw her calmly spraying some of the roses on the one of the side of the area where trellis' were placed to support the roses.

Stopping a few feet away. The android kept silent for awhile as it look at the female's appearance who continued to water the roses. She had dark skin and her black hair in a bun on top of her head. She mostly wore white, giving her a bit of a sophisticated and elegant look, an image of perhaps a spirit or a magical guardian. With already taking note of her appearance, the android decided to take action on getting her attention.

"Pardon me," As [Name] started, it took notice that the female stopped watering the roses and turned her head around. "are you Amanda?" The android finished as it waited for her reply.

"Yes." Her voice was rather cold and stern, but there was a hint of softness as she continued. "Hello, [Name]."

AMANDA

ᴛʀᴜsᴛᴇᴅ

Nodding it's head, the RK850 said it's own hello. "Hello, Amanda." With a hum, she turn her attention back to the roses. Putting the spray away, she then holds one of the many roses on it's bud as she started to converse with the android.

"It seemed like a deviant case went rather... Hostile, a few days back and the victim that was held hostage may have been traumatized by the events. CyberLife did took the deviant's action into fault and we are doing our best to have our buyer's trust that their android's wouldn't cause such harm to them." Pausing for a bit, she slowly let the rose go as she took the sprayer from a small rectangular structure on her left and sprayed the roses again.

"Your mission, [Name, is to test out your medical function and have the victim trust CyberLife and our androids again." Amanda stopped spraying the roses as she turned to the android who was calmly listening to her debriefing. "Can you do that, [Name]?"

⸢ ⸥ CONFIDENT

⸢ ⸥ UNSURE

⸢ ⸥ CONFIDENT

"I can assure that I will not fail you, Amanda." The android immediately answered as it directed eye contact towards Amanda.

AMANDA ︿

ᴛʀᴜsᴛᴇᴅ

Amanda hummed on the android's response as she went back to the roses. "You will be given memories from an android model who was there on that... Accident momentarily for you to understand the victim's situation, but I recommend you gather as much data as you can when you arrived at the hospital, [Name]." She said as the android nodded it's head. "Affirmative, Amanda."

"Good. Now go, [Name]..." She turned to look at the android as she gave the RK850 a small frown. "Make sure to not disappoint."

With that, everything seemed to be consumed into darkness as [Name] opened it's eyes and was back in the real world where it was still inside the vehicle. Turning it's head towards the nearest window beside it, [Eye color] eyes stared at the large building that it was passing. The taxi was almost in it's designated location and all the android gotta do was wait and then get out of the vehicle.

"You have reached your destination. Thank you for travelling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon."

As the vehicle halt to a stop, it automatically opened it's doors where the android then immediately got out of the cab. It's doors automatically closing again when [Name] was out of the car.

Not sparing another glance as the taxi went away without a driver on the seat. [Name] looked at the building again as it raised it's hand to fix out it's black neck tie. After fixing itself to look professional, the android then immediately started to walk towards the building's entrance with objectives appearing on it's mind.

｢ GATHER MORE DATA ｣

⸢ REVIEW MEMORIES ⸥

｢ HELP VICTIM FROM THEIR TRAUMA ｣

⸢ LOCATE VICTIM'S ROOM ⸥


End file.
